Drift the dad
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Slipstream and Jetstorm had been turned into sparklings most sparklings are about the size of a small car but minicon sparklings are about the size of human toddler. And Drift has to play dad until this whole mess can be fixed and how will he do? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 baby Jetstorm and Slipstream

Drift the dad. Chapter 1 baby Jetstorm and Slipstream

Just for the record the day started out ordinary. Everyone was going about their own business. "Decepticon activity detected." Fixit said. "team let's run and go, go!" Bumblebee shouted. Everyone just stared with blank expressions. "Never mind lets just go!" Bumblebee said. And they headed out to take care of the decepticons.

"Alright let's get them!" Side swipe said getting eager. Then Steeljaw and his gang appeared. And the fight started. Then the new decepticon appeared it resembled an earth tiger. And apparently he was part of Steeljaw's gang of escaped convict decepticons. "Fixit the new decepticon resembles an earth tiger anything in the database?" Bumblebee asked. "Let me see." The computer searched through the files. "Here we are his name Sharp fang. He has a lot of strength and he has really sharp claws and teeth that can shred steel. So be careful, he should not be taken lightly." Fixit warned. "Understood. Team let's go for it!" Bumblebee shouted and the fight began. "Man Underbite your smell keeps on getting worse and worse did you take a garbage shower?" Grimlock laughed. "Why you no good Dinobot!" Underbite hollered and the two super strong bots brawled.

Then Saw tooth held up a weapon and pointed it at Drift. Drift saw it and got out of the way and he saw Jetstorm and Slipstream were in the line of fire of that machine. "Pupils look out!" Drift shouted. But before they could move they got hit with the beam and all they had time to do was gasp in shock. The light was very bright and everyone had to cover their eyes.

Then the flash died down and Drift uncovered his eyes and looked at the ground and his full grown minicon students had turned into minicon sparklings! Minicon sparklings are about the size of 2 1/2 to 3 year old human. Drift ran to the crater where the students were curled up into little balls. Unfortunately in the flash Steeljaw and his gang escaped. "Let's return to the scrapyard and fix this problem." Bumblebee said when he saw Slipstream and Jetstorm.

Back at the scrapyard Fixit looked over the two now sparkling minicons. Luckily he found no injuries but found out that their minds had change to the minds of sparklings their age. "Their fine." Fixit told everyone. The whole team was relieved. "But their minds are like a sparkling of their age so they will act around us the way they see us. But keep in mind they think like sparklings. But they do have some of their old memories." Fixit explained. "So they are basically infants." Side swipe said. "Right, it looks like it's reversible. But it might take me a while to figure it out." Fixit explained.

Then they headed for the area where the now sparkling Jetstorm and Slipstream were. Then they saw them. "They look kind of cute." Russell said. "Yep you were just as cute when you were a baby." Denny told his son. Then the two began to wake up. They looked around and saw everybody. "Hey do you remember who I am?" Fixit asked. They looked straight at him and thought. _He is minicon like us and he is chatterbox. But he really knows how to fix things._ And they said. "Fixy." Side swipe laughed. Then they looked at Strongarm and thought. _She is pretty and is stickler for the rules._ And they said "Strong,strong!" Side swipe laughed again. "Oh you think that's funny! Lets see what they think of you!" Strongarm shouted. "Hi" Side swipe said. They looked at Side swipe and thought. _He is prankster and he likes to make Strong,strong mad._ And they said. "Swipey." Strongarm laughed that time. "Hey remember me?" Bumblebee asked. They looked at Bumblebee and thought. _He is the head of the team what was his name oh yeah!_ Then they said "Bee!" "Close enough." Bumblebee said. "Hey remember me?" Grimlock asked with smile. They looked at Grimlock and thought. _He sure is big and cool and strong._ Then they said. "Grim!" "Pretty good." Grimlock said. "Hey remember me?" Denny asked. They looked at him and thought. _He collects a lot of things._ Then they said. "Denny." "Well at least they got my name right." Denny said. "Hi." Russell said. _Hey that is our friend Rusty._ And they said "Rusty." Russell laughed and said. "That will have to do." Russell said. "Hey pupils." Drift said. They looked straight at him and thought. _He pulled us out of the gutter and teaches us things does that make you our?_ Then they said. "Daddy." "What?!" Drift shouted. "Well they think you're their father." Fixit explained. "What, why?!" Drift was shocked. "Well you pulled them out of the gutter and you teach them things and protect them so in their young minds that makes them think you're their dad." Fixit explained. Drift accepted that and looked at them. Then the sparklings tanks gurgled. _I'm hungry!_ They thought and began to cry. "What's wrong?" Russel asked. "They are probably hungry I'll go get a couple of energon bottles meant for minicon sparklings." Fixit said and left to get it. Then he came back with two bottles he handed one to Drift and who took Jetstorm and the other to Strongarm who took Slipstream. Drift brought the bottle to Jetstorm's mouth and Jetstorm latched one and began to drink it. And Strongarm began to feed Slipstream. Once Slipstream finished he burped. But when Jetstorm finished he managed to get the hiccups. Drift was unsure what to do at first. "Pat him the back." Fixit told him. So Drift put Jetstorm over his shoulder and began to pat Jetstorm on the back and the hiccuping stopped and there was a burp that followed. He placed Jetstorm in one arm and Slipstream in the other.

"I made a couple of cribs for them to sleep in." Fixit told Drift. "Thank you I'm sure they would be quite thankful for it." Drift said. "Where would you like me to put them?" Fixit asked. "Set them up where I sleep I don't want them sleeping by themselves and I'll be able to hear them if they need anything, okay?" Drift told him. "Okay." Fixit said and went straight to work. That night Drift settle Jetstorm and Slipstream in their cribs. "How you like it Fixit worked really hard on these for you guys." Drift told them. _This does feel nice and very comfortable Fixy is good at his job._ "He'll be glad that you two like it," Drift said with a smile. "Good night," Drift told them. "Night, night daddy we waove you." They said in their baby talk. Drift was shocked he never heard anyone say that to him. He never had a bond mate or sparkling or a girlfriend so it was a complete and total surprise to him. "See you in the morning." He told them and like that the two sparklings were out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2 Sparkling care giver

Drift the dad. Chapter 2 Sparkling care giver.

Drift was fast asleep. But then he was woken by crying. He turned in his bed and tried to continue sleeping. But he could tell the crying was getting louder. So he got up and walked over to the cribs which held Slipstream and Jetstorm. He saw Jetstorm wiggling around and crying and Slipstream was doing the same thing. Drift picked Jetstorm up first and began to try to calm him down and he realized that Jetstorm felt rather cold so he grabbed the blanket in the crib and wrapped it around Jetstorm's body. And after he did that Jetstorm calmed down and began to suck his thumb. Drift was confused and pulled the thumb out. Jetstorm began to whimper again then Drift brought out one pacifiers that Fixit gave him for the sparklings. And he put it in Jetstorm's mouth and his whimpering stopped and fell right back to sleep. Drift nodded and placed Jetstorm back in his crib. Then he turned his attention to Slipstream. Who was cold as well. So he did the same thing wrapped Slipstream up in a blanket and place the other pacifier in Slipstream's mouth. And like that Slipstream was asleep again. Drift like he accomplished the mission and went back to bed.

Then there was more crying and Drift was a little annoyed. So he got up and tried to calm them down again. Then he realized they were hungry so he left to get the bottles. He sat them do and began to feed them. And Drift gave a rare soft and gentle smile then they burped. Drift nodded. "I trust you are full." He said as was placing them back into their cribs. And to much of Drift's surprise Jetstorm and Slipstream slept through the night.

He woke up in the morning and saw two lively sparklings looking at him and laughing. They held their arms up. Drift knew what that meant. It meant they wanted to be picked up. And he did so. One in each arm and Drift knew why the two were such close friends they were brothers. He remembers two months ago when Jetstorm was sick and Slipstream got the cure. He remembers how happy the two were when Jetstorm was better. And they work well together and with him.

He loved how warm the two minicon sparklings felt in his arms. He walked into the command center. And the others noticed them. "Good morning." Russell said. "Rusty!" Slipstream and Jetstorm said together and began to laugh. "So how did last night go?" Denny asked. "A lot smoother than I expected." Drift told them. "Hey I have a couple of movies they can watch with me. They are little kid friendly so they won't get scared." Russell explained. Drift thought about it. "Well I don't see why not." He said. And Russell put in the first movies it was Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory. They liked it a lot they especially liked the songs that the oompaloopas sang. Up next was Snow White and the seven dwarfs and they liked it but the part where the evil queen became the old hag and the chase seen and the witch falling scared them. "It's okay it's just a movie." Russell explained to them and they nodded. And watched the rest of the movie but after the movie they fell asleep. "Looks like its nap time." Grimlock said. Drift nodded and walked back to his quarters and placed the two in their cribs.

 _So far it has been a pretty good day._ Drift thought. Then an hour later they woke up and were ready to play. "Well look who's awake." Side swipe said when he Drift returning with them. And Russell showed the bots how to play peek-a-boo. And Jetstorm and Slipstream loved it. They clapped their hands and laughed. Then Denny came up with a couple of teddy bears. "Here I think these might help with entertainment and might help them sleep through the night better." Denny explained. "What do small toy animals have to do with it?" Grimlock asked. Jetstorm and Slipstream grabbed the two Teddy bears and hugged them. They giggled and began to play with them and they were very happy. "See they like them." Denny said. Drift nodded in agreement. He so pleased to see his to now sparkling students have so much fun.

(Get ready for more sparkling cuteness!)


	3. Chapter 3 Not always easy

Drift the dad. Chapter 3 Not always easy.

Drift seems to be enjoying caring for Slipstream and Jetstorm. "All right you two play while I handle a few things." Drift told them. "Okay Daddy." They said. "I'll watch them for you." Russell said. "Thank you." Drift said and left to attend to his other duties. When he left they cried. "Oh don't cry little fellas he'll be back soon." Russell cooed. Slipstream nodded. But Jetstorm still seemed a little upset about the whole thing still. "Want to play?" Russell asked. Hearing the word play Jetstorm forgetting the tears he started to bounce on his little rear. Slipstream giggled and clapped his hands. So Russell showed them how to play patty cake. Which they enjoyed. "Rusty fun!" Jetstorm giggled. "Play again, play again!" Slipstream begged. "Oh alright." Russell said and he showed Side swipe showed how to play it with Slipstream. "Patty cake patty cake baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast you can. Roll it. Pat it. And mark it with a "B" for baby and me." Russell sang. Jetstorm and Slipstream clapped their hands happily.

Then that's when it happened when Drift was returning Jetstorm and Slipstream learned how to crawl. Just one moment they were rocking back and forth on all fours and the next thing everyone knew they were moving across the ground and made it all the way to Drift. Drift picked them up. He was so proud of his students which he now considered his children. "Daddy!" They said to Drift. "Yes I'm back. So did Jetstorm and Slipstream behave themselves?" Drift asked. "Yep they were perfect little angels." Russell told him. Drift nodded and placed them back on the ground and they crawled over to Russell then to Denny then to Grimlock then to Bumblebee then to Strongarm then to Fixit. But on the way back to Drift they fell into the mud they got really dirty. Drift was surprised. Especially when they began to play in it. "I remember Rusty did this a couple of times when he was age 2 to 5 he loved to make mud pies." Denny said. "I'll go give these to a bath." Drift said. And he left then Hank came over. "Rusty!" She said. "Uh oh." Russell said. And the bots hid. "Hey Hank." Russell said. "We got a game on Friday so we have to practice." She told him. "Alright I'm coming." He said. And left with Hank after grabbing his helmet. "See you later Rusty!" Denny called.

Now Drift was getting Slipstream's and Jetstorm's bath ready. He checked the temperature to make sure it wasn't too hot or cold for them. "Just right." He said placing them in. Jetstorm squealed about how warm it was. And Slipstream panicked and clang to Drift's hand while Jetstorm who tend to freak out more wasn't complaining. "It's alright Slipstream you're safe." Drift cooed. Then he began to scrub the little sparklings and they were having a lot of fun and soon Drift was having a lot of fun too. He took them out of the bath but both of them clicked unhappily about being pulled out of their fun. He began drying them off Jetstorm giggled because Drift dried off a ticklish spot. And Slipstream also giggled because the towel was tickling his circuits.

Then he gave them their bottles and smiled as they finished the bottles. Drift had to wipe their mouths because when they pulled the empty bottles out of their mouths a little dribble on their chins. They yawned they were tired because it was the end of long day. Drift wrapped them up in their blankets and handed them their Teddy bears. And settled them into their cribs. "Good night you two. Sweet dreams." Drift said. Once again the two sparklings said. "Night, night Daddy we waove you." Once again in baby talk. Drift smiled.

Drift woke up when he heard the whimpering of a scared sparkling. So he got up to check on them and saw it wasn't Slipstream so went to check on Jetstorm. And he saw Jetstorm awake and shaking like a leaf. He picked him up and began to hush him and sang a little lullaby. " _It's okay sweet little baby you will spread your wings like a butterfly and fly right over the rainbow."_ Jetstorm's whimpering stopped but he was still trembling. Then Drift said in a whisper. "Little one did you have nightmare?" Jetstorm nodded and kept trembling. So Drift left to get a bottle and began to feed him. Jetstorm trembling stopped now that he knew he was safe with Drift. And he said. "Thanks Daddy." "No problem." Drift said. And a few minutes later Jetstorm was asleep and Drift placed him back in his crib. And he gently rubbed Jetstorm's head. Then he went to check on Slipstream and saw that he was sleeping peacefully. And just like he did with Jetstorm he rubbed his head soothingly.

Caring for these sparklings made him happy. It kind reminded him of when he was a sparkling. And sometimes we he was training them he remembers when he was a student under his masters care. Those were some wonderful memories for him.

(Wait and see what happens next!)


	4. Chapter 4 Back to normal and respected

Drift the dad. Chapter 4 normal again and respected.

Drift was fast asleep. Then he was woken up by coughing. He got up to check on Jetstorm and Slipstream. He walked over to the crib and turned on the lights and saw Jetstorm and Slipstream were Coughing and wheezing. Drift picked them up. "What's wrong? You don't feel well?" He asked them. They nodded and began to cough again. Drift sat down and patted them on the back until the cough ceased.

He felt their foreheads and felt alarmed. They were burning up. So he began to unwrap the blankets and they whimpered and began to shiver. So he began to wrap the blanket in his minicons bodies. And took them to Fixit to be cured. Fixit examined them and found that they had nothing more than a little cold. Drift felt a little bit relieved. And he took them back for some rest and to get them some energon.

The two seemed to have calmed down and the coughing had stopped. Everyone sure was happy that they were alright.

But Steeljaw and his gang were planning an attack on the scrapyard in couple of day's Fracture thought it would be a good time to handle Drift while his beloved students were like this.

Three days later Jetstorm and Slipstream got over their colds and back to their playful selves. But then, Boom! Steeljaw and his gang attacked. Fracture made his way towards Jetstorm and Slipstream. Drift saw what happened and he was afraid. He ran to protect them. They fought and When it looked like Drift was about to meet his end.

There was a bright glowing light and two glowing forms attacked. It was Jetstorm and Slipstream once again full grown. "Don't ever threaten anything else master Drift cares about or loves or we will handle you personally." Jetstorm said. "Yeah we will turn you into scrap." Slipstream said. Knowing that they have been beat they retreated.

"Are you two alright?" Drift asked. "Yes we are fine. And thanks for watching out for us when we were sparklings." They said. "Your welcome. And I think we will be closer as a master and pupils." Drift said and everyone nodded.

Everyone was glad. And Jetstorm and Slipstream felt happy to be respected by their master. And Drift has always respected him but now that things are back to normal the team is stronger than ever before.


End file.
